twelfthartfandomcom-20200215-history
Olga Fischer
Beatrice Santello |namesake = Olga |universe = Statues Never Existed|full_name = Olga|status = Alive|occupation = InCon Manager Sheriff Deputy |affiliation = The Ghost Hunters City of Hollow Oak|species = Human|gender = Female|eye_color = Black|hair_color = Black|first_appearance = Hollow Oak}} 'Olga Fischer '''is a young adult living in Hollow Oak, Michigan, and Robert Jones's stepsister. Graduating from high school in 2012, Olga couldn't afford for a college degree and had to stay in town working at the local InConvenience with her father, although he left the job months after her stepmother committed suicide. With no perspective for the future, Olga was only dragged away from her depressive routine when Bob mysteriously went missing and she joined the Ghost Hunters to find him, joining them in the conflict with the cult of nihilist criminals who had been terrorizing the town. As of September 2018, Olga has completed training in the police academy and is deputy sheriff under Jacob Grimez as he instructs her on taking his mantle."Olga is now officially a cop!" - Mondayz, September 14th, 2018. Character Appearance Olga is a tall, slender white-skinned girl with painted blue hair over a few streaks of her natural black-colored hair. She has cloudy black eyes and a thin nose with a piercing on it. Personality Olga is initially cold towards Sam and Mike, blaming them for the disappearance of her step-brother, but once they actually get to know her she is revealed to be cool, calm, with a strong sense of justice, and even a little eccentric. After breaking up with Kurt Hewitt, she seemed to believe everyone should be distrusted and only changed her mind after being saved at the Lighthouse by Jenny Hauss. Olga is also shown to hide very well her feelings and depression under her chill attitude and snarky comments, even if they slowly destroy her. One of her biggest struggles was feeling that she couldn't do anything to make the world a better place, and was forced to "watch as everything always went down in flames", referring to her stillborn sister Marian, the suicide of her stepmother and how it all teared her family apart all while there was nothing she could possibly do. In Summer Castellan, she finds a supporting friend which she can be comfortable in showing her feelings and this is what allows her to move on with her life. During the Crossfire, Olga was fierce and brave, despite her feelings of rage, betrayal and sorrow - as she blamed herself for failing in supporting Bob, upon finding out her step-brother was actually the leader of the cult. As of the epilogue, she is closer to Summer and grieved over Bob and Jenny, but also determined to do her part even if it's small. This is what led her into applying for the police academy. Biography Background Olga was born in Hollow Oak, Michigan and raised in there as well. During high school, she briefly dated Kurt Hewitt until they broke up during the local winter festival of 2013. The circumstances of how their relationship ended left Olga with a distrust of most people. As soon as she left high school, she started working at the local InConvenience store with dreams of being able to afford college, but that dream was brought to an end in 2015, following the death of her half-sister Marian Fischer during birth. Olga became even more reclusive but did her best to support her step-brother Bob, who had been completely devastated. The two grew closer, and for a long time he was her only friend until a young girl named Summer started visiting the InCon in her free time. In late 2016, Bob and Olga started having film nights together until a winter night in 2017 when he left the house to meet some friends and then mysteriously disappeared. ''For more information on the events of Hollow Oak, see here. After the Crossfire Devastated by finding out Bob was actually the head of the criminal group in town, Olga could only remain strong with the support of her closest friends. After reflecting on what she could do as her part for making the world a better place, she decided to the join police academy. As of September 2018 she is being trained by Sheriff Jacob Grimez to become the new Sheriff of Hollow Oak. Trivia * Olga's birthday is November 27th, and her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Olga's favorite kind of movies are horror ones but she does enjoy spy thrillers and animation as well. She doesn't know much about superhero movies but she has seen a few recently to try and catch up to Infinity War. ** He favorite movie is The Blair Witch Project. * Olga is a christian and has read the bible at least twice. * Olga watches anime, but not as much as Summer does. Her favorite anime character is Naruto from the eponymous show. * Olga leans to the left on the political spectrum and is an activist for the LGBT community. * Olga thinks poems are lame but hasn't read many of them. * She was taught to play chess by sheriff Jacob Grimez when she was a kid, and it ultimately became one of her all-time favorite hobbies. References Category:Revised Articles Category:Hollow Oak Category:Hollow Oak characters